INOSARA
by Accasia Li
Summary: Hubungan di masa lalu. Cinta terlarang. "Hei, Sasuke, Aku mencintaimu!"


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crack pairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **INOSARA**

Bocah laki-laki berparas 'cantik' itu menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya pada sosok dihadapannya, Yamanaka Inojin, 12 tahun, usia yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan masa-masa kanak-kanaknya untuk bermain itu harus menerima kenyataan yang menghadapkannya pada situasi dimana ia harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk menerima segala pelatihan dan hal-hal mengenai dunia _Ninja,_ suatu hal yang tidak akan ia alami jika saja ia tidak memiliki 'kemampuan' ini. Tidak! Bukan dia tidak menyukai dunia ninja yang digeluti oleh orangtuanya, namun, sebelum ia memiliki 'kemampuan' ini ia hanyalah bocah yang menikmati hidup dengan porsi bermain dan berlatih seimbang, tapi kali ini berbeda!

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?," delik seorang bocah perempuan yang menjadi objek senyuman sang bocah laki-laki, "K-kk-kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu padaku!" Sarada, nama gadis itu berkacak pinggang, mendelikkan matanya pada Inojin.

Inojin tak menanggapi Sarada, ia sekarang malah asyik menggambil ranting kayu kecil dan menggambar sesuatu pada tanah, bocah itu tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sarada ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka, suatu hubungan yang 'unik' yang telah diciptakan oleh orangtua mereka, "Bukankah ini lucu, Sarada-chan?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan'!"

"Kau adikku!"

"Kita seumuran!"

"Tapi aku…"

"Kau adalah putra biologis ayahku!"

"Kau tahu benar bahwa kau juga putri orang itu." jawab Inojin enteng, tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya saat ini, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah yang sedang ia gambar, lucu, bahwa ia dapat memiliki kemampuan melukis dari seseorang yang notabene bukanlah ayahnya sendiri.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik padanya? Kau tidak pernah menganggap ia ada! Sementara darah yang mengalir dalam dirimu itu adalah darahnya?!"

Untuk apa?

Inojin selalu berpikir bahwa hidupnya jauh akan lebih baik jika ia tidak mengetahui semua ini, hidup tenang tanpa harus berlatih, tanpa harus menghancurkan hati ayah yang selama ini ia ketahui sebagai ayah kandungnya namun ternyata bukan, menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sakura-san yang sangat ia hormati sebagai _Ninja_ medis terbaik di Konohagakure dan terakhir yang paling hancur adalah Sarada, gadis cilik dihadapannya yang mewarisi segala penampilan fisik klan itu, rambut hitam legam, dengan warna mata sekelam malam, hal yang tidak ada dalam dirinya.

Surai rambutnya pirang platina dan warna matanya biru kehijauan. Ia adalah seorang Yamanaka! Tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa di dalam dirinya juga mengalir darah dari klan itu, lalu untuk apa tiba-tiba ia datang untuk mengklaim dirinya?

Ia benar-benar marah pada siapapun saat itu, ia sempat membenci ibunya untuk semua hal yang terjadi pada hidupnya dan terutama pria itu, pria berambut hitam yang hanya memiliki satu tangan itu.

"Kurasa sudah jelas alasannya! Sama halnya dengan mengapa kau tidak bisa menerima kehadiran ibuku."

Sarada tercekat.

Sasuke adalah ayahnya. Sementara wanita itu bukan ibunya, bukan wanita yang mengandungnya, jadi wajar saja ia lebih memihak pada ibunya, bukan?

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu pada ayahmu sendiri!"

Inojin mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang gadis itu, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya enteng, Inojin tahu benar bahwa perasaan gadis berkacamata itu sama hancurnya dengan dirinya, namun seperti sikap seorang Uchiha, ia menyembunyikannya di balik wajah kaku itu.

Mudahkah menerima kenyataan bahwa kau lahir dari sebuah percobaan dimana kau dilahirkan bukan dari hasil 'nyata' dari cinta kedua orangtuamu? Sedangkan, dirinya sendiri tak lebih menyedihkan dari Sarada, ia bukanlah hasil cinta dari kedua orangtuanya, miris.

Ia pernah mendengar bahwa ibunya adalah penggemar orang itu dan sempat berebut orang itu dengan Sakura-san, jadi ia cukup mengerti bagaimana posisi sang ibu saat itu, meskipun sikap itu tak dapat dibenarkan sedikitpun, urusan orang dewasa benar-benar rumit hingga mereka tak memikirkan akan membawa dampak apa di kemudian hari. Seperti mereka berdua saat ini.

"Cobalah untuk dekat dengannya! Aku tahu dia ingin sekali memelukmu, kau adalah putra kandungnya, kau pikir dia akan begitu saja acuh pada darah dagingnya?."

Inojin tersenyum sinis, "Dia mengacuhkanmu, bukan?," bocah pirang itu bangun dari posisi duduknya untuk menghampiri 'saudara' nya, "Adakah seorang ayah yang melakukan itu? meninggalkan istri dan putrinya di desa?"

"…Hu…"

"Hukuman maksudmu?," sela Inojin, "Hukuman yang seharusnya sejak lama sudah berakhir namun ia memilih untuk menambah misi itu?"

Sarada ingin sekali menonjok wajah saudara laki-lakinya ini, jika ia boleh jujur banyak hal yang membuat Inojin semakin mirip ayah mereka, sifat keras kepala dan agak dingin itu pasti diwarisi dari gen Uchiha, kalau kau lihat dalam-dalam mata bocah itu, warna biru kehijauan itu lebih gelap dari mata ibunya, Yamanaka Ino, sorot mata tajam seperti milik Sasuke Uchiha, ia tahu benar bahwa Sai-san tidak memiliki sorot mata tajam dan dingin seperti ayahnya, Inojin adalah putra ayahnya! Itu tidak dapat ditampik lagi, meskipun hal ini seperti mimpi buruk baginya.

Ia membenci Ino-san, ia membenci ibunya dan ia membenci ayahnya karena apa yang mereka perbuat dulu benar-benar membuat baik ia maupun Inojin sakit.

Namun ia tak pernah mampu untuk benar-benar membenci ayahnya, ibunya maupun Ino-san, hanya saja harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakannya. Ia selalu melihat diam-diam bagaimana Inojin, Ino-san dan Sai-san saat itu, keluarga bahagia, banyak sekali canda tawa diantara mereka, sedangkan ia sendiri bersama ibunya, tak mengenal bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang ayah dan suami.

"Dasar keras kepala!"

Ia benar-benar kesal, namun ia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Inojin, suatu 'kesalahan' dan kehadirannya di dunia ini yang tak terduga pasti menyakitinya.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Sara-chan!" Inojin mengacak surai kehitaman milik sang saudara, "Aku akan selalu menjagamu, melindungimu meskipun mungkin _jutsu_ yang kumiliki tak sehebat milikmu, aku akan menghormati orang itu, karena bagaimanapun juga darahnya adalah darahku juga. Sudah saatnya kita pulang, orang itu hanya mengerjai kita, andai saja mata ini tidak 'aneh' maka aku tidak akan mengalami hal menyedihkan ini!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilnya 'orang itu' dan itu bukan 'aneh' karena kita Uchiha semua memiliki 'kemampuan' itu!"

"Aku lelah! Ku rasa ayahmu itu tidak akan kembali lagi setelah membuat kita kelelahan dengan latihan-latihan ini! Sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah terlalu sore dan aku tidak mau membuat ibuku uring-uringan," Bantahnya, mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sarada yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, memandang tubuh saudaranya itu, "Hei, Sarada! Apakah kau membenciku karena kita harus berbagi orang itu?" tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya Inojin menunggu jawaban sang Uchiha perempuan.

Apakah ia membenci Inojin?

Sarada terpaku, Apakah ia membenci Inojin? Sosok yang nyata-nyata 'merebut' perhatian ayahnya padahal ia sendiri tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang sosok yang ia kagumi itu, tapi meskipun ia berusaha untuk membenci Inojinpun ia tak akan mampu karena baik ia maupun bocah laki-laki Yamanaka itu adalah korban dari 'perbuatan' ketiga orangtua mereka.

Tidak. Mana mungkin ia membenci Inojin. Inojin adalah saudaranya, Inojin adalah kakaknya bagaimanapun ia tak suka tapi di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia senang karena memiliki sosok 'kakak' yang akan melindunginya.

Putri Uchiha itu tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri kakak laki-lakinya, "Mana mungkin aku membencimu." Sahutnya.

Keduanya tertawa sepanjang perjalanan menuju pulang, tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada sosok yang sejak tadi mengamati gerak-gerik mereka.

Pria itu menghela napasnya, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Inojin masih membencinya, bahkan setelah beberapa bulan ia mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai Uchiha, bocah itu masih menolaknya meskipun ia mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Dia putranya! Meskipun selama bertahun-tahun ini ia menolak untuk mendekat, meminta misi berulang-ulang hanya untuk menghindar dari Ino dan Inojin, bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun memerhatikan perasaan Sarada dan Sakura yang notabene adalah putri dan istri sahnya, ia menginginkan Inojin, memikirkannya dibesarkan oleh sosok pucat itu benar-benar menyiksa batinnya hingga akhirnya Inojin dapat membangkitkan _Sharingan-nya_ dan memanfaatkan hal itu untuk membongkar skandal yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan, membuka kebenaran tentang hubungan dan jati diri Inojin sebagai putra kandungnya.

Ia mencintai Sarada namun Inojin adalah putranya, hasil dari hubungannya bersama wanita yang diam-diam ia juga cintai, memikirkan bahwa wanita itu lebih memilih pria pucat itu daripada dirinya itu adalah kekalahan besar baginya, memilih menyerah akan perasaan padanya dan beralih pada si pucat itu benar-benar pukulan telak dan kekalahan yang paling menyakitkan bagi Sasuke.

Penolakan Ino padanyalah yang membuat ia memilih Sakura untuk menjadi istrinya, ia benar-benar marah saat itu, ia membenci sosok wanita pirang itu dan juga suami yang baru ia nikahi, suaminya yang berwajah pucat dan bodoh itu.

Memikirkan wanitanya harus disentuh orang lain membuat darahnya mendidih, namun dialah yang pertama menyentuh wanita itu, merenggut kegadisan wanita itu, pun hingga bertahun-tahun telah berlalu ia benar-benar masih mencintai sosok pirang itu, rasa hormatnya pada Sakura-lah yang membuatnya masih menahan dirinya meskipun mengetahui bahwa Ino memilih berpisah dari Sai karena rasa bersalahnya menutupi jati diri Inojin dari suaminya.

"Berikan ia waktu, Sasuke-kun," wanita pirang itu tersenyum, mengusap lembut pundak sang pemimpin Uchiha, "Setidaknya ia dan Sarada-chan baik-baik saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?"

"Kurasa sudah jelas, kau dan aku tidak bisa bersama, kau, Sakura dan Sarada-chan harus bahagia! Ini adalah hukumanku karena menyakiti Sai-kun dan Sakura! jika kau mencintaiku maka kau harus mendengarkanku!"

"Aku menginginkanmu!"

"…"

Tak ada sahutan, _Aquamarine_ miliknya menatap nanar wajah tampan milik ayah dari putranya itu.

Karena perasaan yang Ino dan Sasuke miliki telah menyakiti banyak hati, Sakura, Sai, dan buah hati mereka.

Tentu saja jika waktu dapat diputar kembali maka ia akan lebih memilih untuk tidak sama sekali menaruh perasaan pada pewaris klan Uchiha itu, ia tidak akan memilih untuk bersaing dengan Sakura memperebutkan Sasuke, memilih untuk menaruh perasaannya pada Sai, laki-laki yang selama 11 tahun menemani hidupnya, memberikan kasih sayang pada putranya. Sai benar-benar mencintainya, betapa ia beruntung andai saja ia mencintai pemuda malang itu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa hatinya benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, bagaimana ia mampu hidup terus dalam kebohongan, membohongi Sai dan semuanya hingga akhirnya ia memutukan untuk menceraikan pria itu.

"Hei, Sasuke, Aku mencintaimu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hello! Nggantung? Gaje? Ahhh sudahlah, aku mendadak ingin menulis fiksi lagi hahaha. Selamat menikmati, persembahan untuk SasuIno FC di luar sana, semoga sedikit mengobati kehausan kalian akan fiksi SasuIno xD.**

 **ENJOY^^**


End file.
